Kurayami ni hikari o -Luz en la oscuridad-
by Meiyami
Summary: ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha preguntado cómo era Yagami Light cuando era un niño?, ¿Cómo creció y se convirtió en el peor asesino de la historia?, ¿Y si antes de L hubiese tenido otro amigo, cambiaría su historia o seguiría siendo Kira?. Si quieren averiguarlo, entren y sigan leyendo. AU. Light-0C. Amistad.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece u.u le pertenece a los genios Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo escribo por amor al arte y sin fines de lucro n_n.

Bueno….. xd sólo quiero decir que desde hace tiempo tuve esta idea en mi cabecita loca pero por tiempo y otras razones no pude escribirla además no sé si será bien acogida ya que es un poco diferente de los demás fics DN que he leído espero que les guste :P.

También quiero contarles porque decidí escribir éste fic, bueno etto.. yo siempre me he preguntado cómo era Light de niño osea.. Siempre fue así de frio con las personas? O hubo algo más que lo gatilló a ser como todos lo conocemos? Así que se me prendió el foquito y dije…. Chica loca… por que no escribes un fic donde se muestre a Light de niño y ves como sale? Y heme aquí XDDDD.

Ah otra cosa, decir que Light en éste fic va a pasar por una serie de cambios emocionales que darán un resultado interesante al final, en éste fic no va a aparecer L sino hasta el final porque quería centrarme en la niñez de Light además cree un oc que va volver el pequeño mundo perfecto de Light patas arriba jejejeej y si sigo contando arruinaré el fic.

Una última cosilla el primer capitulo de éste fic puede resultar un poco….. aburrido pero solo es el primer caìtulo, es que tuve que hacerlo así para que los demás capítulos tengan sentido y se pueda notar los cambios en Light… por favor ténganme paciencia y no me maten xd.

Y eso es todo porque si sigo hablando se van a aburrir y comenzarán a volar los tomates….. Como sea Ojalá les guste! n_n

* * *

><p><strong>.~~~~~~.<strong>

**KURAYAMI NI HIKARI O **(Luz en la oscuridad)

.~~~.

**Capítulo 1: La monotonía del pequeño Dios.**

**.~~~~~~.**

* * *

><p>06:50 am; En una habitación común y corriente una mano bronceada se asoma por entre las mantas para silenciar aquél molesto ruido que amenazaba con romper la pacífica mañana.<p>

"**Otro día, otra sonrisa fingida."**

Un chico somnoliento poco a poco comienza a emerger desde las acogedoras mantas de su perfecta y normal cama. Con extrema parsimonia se levanta y estira sus músculos dormidos; tiende su cama (**N/A:** hace la cama justo después de despertar! Xd menos mal que mi mamá no lee fanfic o me obligaría a hacer lo mismo :P) y luego se dirige lentamente hacia su ventana la cual abre y corre las persianas; se toma exactamente un minuto y diez segundos para observar el paisaje a su alrededor y llenar sus pulmones de aire limpio (**N/A: **seeee aire limpio… XD)

Y posteriormente se dirige al cuarto de baño, en su interior cepilla sus dientes exactamente diez veces por cada diente, aplica hilo dental y por último aromatiza su boca con enjuague bucal sabor menta.

Se desviste tomando cuidado en dejar su ropa doblada (**N/A:** otra vez si mi madre leyera esto…. . .) y se ducha.

Al salir, envuelve su cintura con una toalla y con otra seca diligentemente su cabello; cuando su cuerpo y su cabello se encuentran lo suficientemente secos, procede a vestirse, con manos diestras, su perfecta ropa doblada y planchada. Al dirigirse de vuelta al tocador, anuda su corbata mirándose al espejo y peina su cabello perfectamente sedoso.

Los ojos marrones que lo observan desde el otro extremo del espejo denotan su apariencia física.

De pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Yagami Raito refleja la más pura e innata perfección humana, su cabello castaño rojizo parecido a una puesta otoñal, es sedoso, brillante y de finas hebras que se moldea perfectamente a su cabeza redonda y sin ninguna imperfección, sus cejas y pestañas del mismo color que su cabellos encierran y le dan contorno a sus ojos marrones mesclados con tonos rojizos y de mirada inquisitiva y de toque mordaz. Sus pómulos afilados y su sonrisa escondida siempre en una mueca burlona de dientes radiantes, terminaban por definir su rostro juvenil.

Su cuerpo bronceado pero no en exceso no mostraba señales algunas de grasa, cicatrices o alguna otra imperfección a pesar de que aún no terminaba su crecimiento normal; sus manos y pies delgados y relativamente largos demostraban que algún día se convertiría en un hombre alto al terminar de crecer.

"**Yagami Raito era un ser perfecto"**

Treinta minutos después y tras estar completamente de acuerdo con su apariencia física, el futuro adolescente peli-castaño salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose a su hermana.

-…Ohayo onichan…- (Buenos días hermano) saludó la pequeña niña refregando sus ojos aún no abiertos completamente.

Raito observó a su pequeña hermana por un segundo y luego sonrió.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu Sayu-chan ¿Has dormido bien?- (También significa buenos días pero es más formal) Preguntó mientras despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello castaño un poco corto de su hermanita.

-Haiii-(Sí) Respondió Sayu

-Okasan (Madre) dice que el desayuno ya está listo…-

-Um, enseguida bajo- respondió el chico genio quitando su mano del cabello de su hermana, disponiéndose a irse.

-Ah, y Sayu-chan, no te quedes dormida en el interior del baño de nuevo, murmuró esbozando una última sonrisa a su hermana y camino por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación. (**N/A: **lo del baño me recordó al animé de Chin-chan… no sé si alguien alguna vez lo vio pero es para joderse de risa XDDD)

Un segundo después Raito escuchó la voz perezosa de su hermanita contestando un leve –Haii- y entrar al cuarto de baño.

Raito no demoró mucho en su habitación, solo cogió su bolso de tenis donde previamente ya había guardado todo lo que necesitaría en el día, cerró su habitación dejando el picaporte inclinado unos cinco grados por debajo de lo normal, introdujo la delgada mina de grafito sobre la bisagra de más debajo de su puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, caminó rumbo a la cocina en donde su madre ya se encontraba sirviendo en desayuno. "Solo tres puestos… Otousan (padre) no llegó a dormir anoche tampoco" dedujo el pequeño genio mientras depositaba su bolso en el lado izquierdo de su silla junto a la otra que correspondía al puesto de su hermana y saludó cortésmente a su madre.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu Okasan- Se inclinó hacia su madre con las manos a los lados y cabeza agachada en señal de respeto.

-O genki desu ka?- (Cómo se encuentra o cómo amaneció hoy?) preguntó cortésmente al finalizar su reverencia y sentarse a la mesa por el extremo derecho.

-Ohayo Raito-chan!- Respondió su madre sirviendo un cuenco de arroz para su hijo.

-Genki desu!- (Yo estoy o me encuentro muy bien) Volvió a hablar su madre después de entregarle el tazón ahora lleno de arroz a su hijo y esbozando una cálida y maternal sonrisa agregó –Pero Raito-chan, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan formal al hablar con nosotros?, me haces pensar que cada día envejezco más-

-Sumimasen- (lo siento) se disculpó el peli-marrón –Demo.. (pero) usted y Otousan siempre me han inculcado a respetar a los mayores. Además- Agregó mirando a su madre para enfatizar lo que quería decir y tomando su mano pronunció en un perfecto tono poético.

- La belleza de la mujer se halla iluminada por una luz que nos lleva y convida a contemplar el alma que habita tal cuerpo, y sí aquella es tan bella como ésta, es imposible no amarla- Finalizó Raito con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados mostrando un rostro alegre y juvenil causando que su madre se sonrojase más de lo que ya se encontraba y murmurando un leve –Arigatou (gracias) Raito-chan- se giró de nuevo a la cocina para continuar sirviendo el desayuno de Sayu y el suyo propio.

"**Los humanos son demasiado fáciles de engañar."**

Un minuto más tarde, Sayu completamente vestida e hiperactivamente alegre, llegó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, quedando en frente del puesto de su madre.

-Itadakimasu!- (es lo que los japoneses dicen antes de comer) Los tres de la casa gritaron al unísono y a las 07:25 am se dispusieron a comer.

Veinte minutos más tarde un Yagami Raito totalmente listo y con su bolso en los hombros esperaba con paciencia y en una posición perfectamente derecha a que su pequeña hermana que se encontraba corriendo de allá para acaá, terminara de ordenar su mochila mientras que su madre la amonestaba levemente para que se apresurara.

"**No me parezco en nada a ellos, ¿Por qué seré tan diferente?"**

-Itte kimasu!- ( Ya nos vamos) Gritaron ambos hermanos antes de salir de casa, uno despidiéndose con la mano mientras que el otro lo hacía inclinando su cabeza en una reverencia.

-Itte rasshai!- (Que les vaya bien o les deseo lo mejor) Respondió la madre mirando como sus hijos salían de casa.

El recorrido rumbo a la escuela era largo, pero el pequeño genio tenía tiempo de sobra. Caminó por las calles tranquilas de Iwatsuki ku (barrio Iwatsuki), prestando atención de vez en cuando a su pequeña hermana que saltaba a su lado balanceando sus brazos que se encontraban entrelazados por sus manos para asegurarse que Sayu; alías la pequeña hiperactiva, no se escapase de la custodia de su hermano mayor.

Continuando con su camino Raito camino en silencio, mirando de reojo hacia su alrededor; él conocía de memoria éste camino de hecho, lo había recorrido desde que tenía seis años, pero nunca estaba de más el prestar atención a su entorno. Ésta era una de las reglas de vida del chico de cabellos castaños-rojizos.

La temperatura ambiental poco a poco aumentaba, ahogando el frescor de la mañana, las cigarras comenzaban a despertar a medida que el calor del verano iba creciendo y así lo demostraban cantando sus melodías matutinas.

A las 07:40, el chico genio arribó a la escuela primaria Fujuki Shougakkou. No alcanzó ni siquiera a poner un pie en la entrada del establecimiento cuando su hermana que hasta hace cinco segundos se encontraba cantando una canción infantil; se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia el interior de su escuela gritando y agitando sus manos en una enérgica despedida a su querido Oni-chan.

Cuando Raito estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su hermana no regresaría para colocarlo más en vergüenza, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a recorrer su propio camino, a los diez minutos siguientes, el peli-castaño se subió al metro con dirección a Minuma Ku (otra vez el barrio Minuma) que era donde su secundaria se encontraba; cada ciertos minutos él podía sentir como algunas miradas indiscretas eran dirigidas hacia su dirección. Incluso a veces podía oír los murmullos de las chicas a su alrededor diciendo frases como…..

¿Ne, no crees que aquél chico es guapo?

¡Kawaii, podría abrazarlo durante todo el día!

¡Mira su carita!, ¿no es adorable?

¿Tendrá novia?, de seguro tiene… quien sea tiene mucha suerte…..

Otras veces también podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de odio y/o admiración de los demás chicos. Más éstas muestras de actos infantiles al pequeño genio no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

"…**Los seres humanos pueden llegar a ser tan infantiles…"**

A las 08:15 Yagami Raito bajó del metro y cinco minutos más tarde, por fín llegó a su destino. La secundaría Josai Minuma Chuugakkou se cernía frente a él, un edificio blanco de seis pisos y varias otras instalaciones extras era un establecimiento privado con los más altos estándares de calidad, el único sitio digno en todo el distrito de Saitama para que un superdotado pudiese estudiar. El único problema era, que ni siquiera el mejor establecimiento de la región significaba algo para el oji-marrón; no, para él, esto no era más que un pequeño juego de niños y una oportunidad para pulir su máscara de inexpresividad y sus habilidades para el engaño.

Raito caminó hacia el interior del edificio, al llegar a la entrada del interior; como todos los días desde hace ya diez años, sacó diligentemente sus zapatos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda cogió sus Uwabaki (son las zapatillas que los estudiantes japoneses usan dentro de la escuela :P) y se las colocó.

Al caminar rumbo a su salón fue abordado en repetidas ocasiones por su club de fans y otros miembros de la escuela, el no tardó en regalarles algunas cuantas sonrisas relucientes y entablar algunas charlas banales con otros chicos, después de todo aún disponía de al menos diez minutos más antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

Cuando por fín pudo zafarse de su séquito de seguidores, subió al segundo piso y caminó a la primera puerta a su izquierda en donde de un letrero colgando se leía "Salón 2-A"

Yagami Raito de trece años de edad corrió la puerta y entró.

El resto de la jornada escolar fue como todos los días. Él socializó con la mayoría de sus compañeros y recibió algunas cuantas peticiones de noviazgo por parte de sus compañeras que, por supuesto, él declinó de la manera más cortés y encantadora imaginable. Todo esto antes de iniciar con las clases.

"**Humanos patéticos, no les importa arrastrarse para conseguir un poco de la adulación de otro humano."**

Cuando la clase comenzó como todos los días, el pequeño genio fingió prestar atención a la lección del maestro mientras que en su fuero interno su mente divagaba con sucesos más interesantes. Era principios de Junio y el primer semestre había comenzado hace poco, lo que significaba que los tres primeros meses serían extremadamente aburridos puesto que todos los profesores usarían ése tiempo como reforzamiento para nivelar a todos los estudiantes.

Para nuestro genio significa un montón de tiempo desperdiciado. Raito miró de reojo a su compañero de al lado; un chico de piel clara y cabello negro. Satoshi Yamato se encontraba actualmente tratando con desesperación el resolver una ecuación con doble incógnita.

Raito colocó uno de sus codos sobre el pupitre y descansó su barbilla en su mano para poder así esconder una sonrisa burlona.

"Patético" se mofó al tanto en que se preguntaba nuevamente por qué éste patético ser inferior era; de hecho, su mejor amigo y llegó a la misma conclusión tal cual lo hacía todos los días "Debo soportar a éste gusano ignorante porque su familia, más específicamente su padre es un político respetado y su familia posee ciertas influencias que podrían servirme a futuro…" se repitió en su mente, "Por lo tanto, al ser su amigo, me deja en una escala de popularidad superior y con cierto poder dentro de la secundaria".

Suspiró para sí mismo mientras giraba su cuerpo en donde se encontraba su "mejor amigo" al mismo tiempo en que señalaba con su dedo índice.

-Mira, si cambias la x por un seis, la ecuación tiene mucho más sentido- Dirigió sus ojos para que se encontraran con los del otro y sonrió -¿No crees?-

El otro chico lo miró durante algunos segundos, luego su vista se dirigió hacia la ecuación que estaba apuntando el genio y frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando.

-OH!- Cuando al fin llegó a la respuesta, agregó -¡Tienes razón!- El genio entornó los ojos pero continuó sonriendo

-¡Muchas gracias Raito!- finalizó Yamato sonriendo estúpidamente sin notar el leve estremecimiento en Raito al escuchar su nombre sin el honorífico.

-De nada Yamato-KUN- recalcó la última sílaba a propósito –Para eso somos amigos- Ambos chicos continuaron mirándose por un par de segundos más antes de dirigir su atención o "parte de ella" de vuelta al pizarrón.

"**El poder lo es todo, el humano que obtenga más poder, controlará al mundo."**

Las horas pasaron y pronto siguió el almuerzo. Yamato, Raito y otros cuatro chicos se sentaron en la misma mesa en la cual se habían sentado desde el año pasado. La mejor mesa de todas; La mesa Popular.

Así como era habitual, sus amigos hablaron de cosas triviales. Yamato un par de veces acosó a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso aprovechándose de su altura. Y lo más mundano de todo, la fila de fan-girls que siempre se reunían a su alrededor, ofreciéndole bentos con almuerzos de todos los gustos y sabores. Raito probó alguno que otro solamente por cortesía más que por otra cosa para luego agradecerles esbozando una sonrisa zorruna que las dejaría contentas por un buen rato.

El almuerzo dio paso al último bloque y éste a su vez a la hora de la salida. Al tocar la campana anunciando el final de las clases a las 15:30 horas. Raito cogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a los vestidores del club de tenis, se cambió y dejando perfectamente el resto de su uniforme doblado, se dispuso a entrar a las canchas.

Yagami Raito había estado practicando tenis desde su último año en la primaria y descubrió con cierta perturbación, que el tenis era un deporte en la que podías controlar a tu adversario, desgastarlo tanto física como psicológicamente y finalmente destruirlo todo en un simple partido. La adrenalina y la sed de ganar generaban que el oji-marrón se sintiese vivo…

No le tomó demasiado tiempo aprender las reglas del deporte y para cuando cursaba su primer año de secundaria, Yagami Raito se había hecho con el título de Capitán del equipo de tenis de su secundaria.

"**El fuerte somete siempre al más débil"**

De 15:30 a 19:00 el genio practicaba con el equipo; luego regresaba a casa, se duchaba y estudiaba antes de cenar, durante la cena socializaba con su familia, debatiendo de vez en cuando algunos temas de política o policiales con su padre y luego regresaba a su cuarto en donde continuaba estudiando. (**N/A: **Dios yo también quiero ser así xd me ayudaría con mis problemas de organización xddd)

Exactamente a las 21:30 horas, su madre entraba a su cuarto para entregarle a su hijo su uniforme lavado y planchado y se despedía deseándoles las buenas noches.

Durante media hora cada noche el chico genio se recostaba sobre su cama y escuchaba música (**N/A: **sí señoras y señores, nuestro genio adicto a los asesinatos escucha música! Increíble no? XD)

Solo en ése periodo de tiempo o cuando él realmente se encontraba solo, era cuando el peli castaño-rojizo se permitía romper su máscara de perfección y falsedades, y dejaba que sus sueños más locos o sus pesares más terribles se apoderasen de él. Curiosamente eran en ésos raros momentos en los cuales sus ojos que eran una mezcla de marrón rojizo, se tornaban completamente de un color rojo carmesí que consumían por completo su tono marrón.

El chico genio, así como muchas otras noches había hecho, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la música lo consumiera….

…**All in all **

**You're no good **

**You don't cry**

**Like you should**

**Let it go**

**If you cold**

**When love diez in the end…**

**So I'll find what lies beneath**

**Your sick twisted smile**

**As I lay underneath**

**Your cold jaded eyed**

**Now you turn the tide on me**

'**Cause you're unkind**

**I will always be here**

**For the rest of my life**

"**Si soy un ser único y perfecto… ¿Por qué me siento tan solo?"**

* * *

><p>Los días posteriores procedieron con la misma monotonía de siempre, con la única excepción de que su padre regresó a casa por un par de días, fuera de eso, todo lo demás permaneció igual.<p>

El viernes pronto llegó, pero a diferencia de los otros días, Desde que Raito se había despertado tuvo el presentimiento de que sería diferente.

Siguió su día con normalidad, manteniendo su pequeño malestar en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

La jornada escolar ya había terminado y el peli castaño se encontraba de camino a la estación del metro cuando algo rozó su hombro derecho. Sobresaltado, giró su cabeza en dirección dónde sintió aquél toque más no encontró nada, volvió a girar, ésta vez todo su cuerpo a todas las direcciones posibles llegando a la misma conclusión, la calle estaba vacía a excepción de él.

Aquél malestar de que algo iba a pasar lo volvió a invadir, cuando una lata de refrescos vacía rodó por la misma dirección en la que habían tocado su hombro.

"La lata se ha movido y ni siquiera ha soplado el viento o existe alguna inclinación o relieve del terreno" reflexionó mientras volvía a observar como la lata se abría paso por una calle que daba a uno de los lados de uno de los tantos ríos que dividen la ciudad.

Raito comenzó a caminar siguiendo la lata; más por inercia y curiosidad que por la lógica como usualmente lo hacía pero al llegar al final de la calle, no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

-tsk- El chico genio refunfuñó sintiéndose estúpido consigo mismo por haber estado siguiendo "una lata mágica" cuando de improviso escuchó un grito ahogado y.. dos cabezas?. Raito pestañó ante eso pero siguió observando, del agua emergieron dos cabezas peludas; una de un niño y la otra de… ¿Un gato?

Conforme Raito seguía mirando, notó que el chico parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse a flote, lo cual causaba que se hundiese con una mayor rapidez.

Sin previo aviso y sin ninguna conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Yagami Raito bajó por la ladera ligeramente empinada del río, lanzó su bolso al césped y saltó hacia el agua con ropa y todo. Con brazadas largas llegó a dónde se encontraba el chico y envolviendo su brazo derecho por debajo de los brazos del otro chico lo jaló de vuelta a la orilla.

El extraño chico se dejó caer en el césped, jadeando efusivamente mientras que Raito se sentaba con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada sirviendo de apoyo entre él y el suelo. Miró al chico que aún jadeante se había sentado ahora con ambas piernas cruzadas (estilo indio), y cuando sintió que la adrenalina lo había abandonado, decidió hablar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿A caso eres idiota?-

O más bien… a gritar…Si bien la adrenalina había salido de su sistema, una furia surgió de sus entrañas, una ira burbujeante emergió de su ser como si de un Padre regañando a su Hijo se tratase y causó que Raito se molestase profundamente consigo mismo por mostrar sentimientos tan desbordantes, el gritarle a un chico totalmente desconocido no era precisamente el comportamiento normal que se esperaría de "un genio".

De repente, un extraño sonido lo separó de sus cavilaciones mentales y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al enfocar sus ojos a la dirección dónde el otro chico se encontraba Raito encontró la imagen más rara que hubiese visto en sus trece años de vida, sí, incluso más raro que ver a su hermanita dormir en la ducha….

El chico, que aún sostenía un gato sobre su cabeza se encontraba riendo, con sus manos sujetando su estómago como si con ésa simple acción pudiese detener las carcajadas que subían desde sus entrañas.

"¿Un niñito…Con un gato sobre su cabeza….. se está riendo…. De mí?...¿Por qué?

Si el chico genio no fuese tan orgulloso, se hubiese permitido abrir su boca y dejar que su quijada literalmente cayese al suelo en respuesta a aquél acto tan degradante sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Nunca, definitivamente nunca en su corta vida Yagami Raito había sido humillado de ésta manera y un nuevo grado de ira surgió de él…

-¿De qué puta mierda te ríes?- Gritó observando al otro chico con odio puro, si las miradas matasen aquél chico insensato ya hubiera pagado por tal osadía.

Las manos de Raito que en algún momento de la situación se habían vuelto puños que comenzaban a dolerle por ejercer tal presión en ellas. El chico genio nunca había golpeado a alguien, pero, ciertamente podría intentarlo si el otro chico no dejaba de reírse…

-Hontoni Arigatou- (Muchas gracias o mis sinceros agradecimientos) Habló el otro chico que aunque ya no se reía mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nuestro chico genio en cuestión había mandado al carajo su orgullo y actualmente se encontraba abriendo y cerrando su boca como pez fuera del agua; su ira anterior desapareció con la misma rapidez con que misteriosamente había aparecido.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto/balbuceó el oji marrón.

El otro chico al darse cuenta del rostro de sorpresa del chico genio, volvió a hablar.

-He dicho que muchas gracias- volvió a repetir mientras seguía manteniendo aquella misma sonrisa que descolocaba un poco a nuestro chico genio.

Algo en el estómago de Raito se revolvió y por primera vez desde que era un niño pequeño, sus mejillas se volvieron de un ligero pero perceptible tinte rojizo.

Si se encontraba avergonzado o era algo más, nadie lo sabrá; pues al momento en que se sintió sonrojarse, ladeó su cabeza en la dirección opuesta a la que el otro chico se encontraba para que éste no se diera cuenta y con nuevos balbuceos respondió.

-Si… etto, no te preocupes…- al finalizar, aclaró su garganta para restarle importancia al asunto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos; Raito para serenarse y el otro chico porque no tenía nada mejor que decir, mientras ese tiempo transcurría, el chico por fin se había quitado al gato de su cabeza y actualmente se encontraba acariciándolo en su regazo. Raito al notar eso dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, pero no era como las demás que había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida, no, ésta era una genuina sonrisa sincera como las que alguna vez había mostrado de pequeño.

Cuando Raito notó la sonrisa en su cara y antes de que el otro chico lo notase, el chico genio se puso de pie, cambiando su expresión facial a una fría y de indiferencia.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el otro chico al notar los movimientos del genio.

Raito caminó hasta su bolso que descansaba en el suelo y giró su cabeza para mirar al otro chico.

-Me voy a casa- Respondió de vuelta y subió la colina por donde había bajado anteriormente, cuando llegó a la cima, por el rabillo del ojo vio como aquél chico se levantaba, más no le importó. Escuchó entonces las palabras del otro que se amontonaban sin orden ni sentido.

-¡Espera!, ¿No quieres saber mi nombre?, ¿O cómo es que terminé en el río?, ¿No deberías secar tu ropa antes de irte?- Medio gritaba el chico mientras simultáneamente comenzaba a correr para alcanzar al genio.

-No me interesa- Respondió Raito por sobre su hombro mirando al otro chico hacia abajo con aire despectivo causando que el otro chico se detuviera por completo, la mirada que le devolvió no era de odio sino más bien de comprensión y de empatía hacia un aturdido Raito que no pudo continuar viéndolo y colocando su bolso por sobre su hombro siguió su camino.

Como Yagami Raito se encontraba de espaldas al otro, no notó que el chico se inclinaba respetuosamente hacia él, en lugar de eso solo escuchó un fuerte

-¡Arigatona Héroe!- de la boca del otro antes de que Raito se perdiese completamente por la siguiente calle.

"**Yo podría llegar a ser cualquier cosa… Menos un héroe…"**

* * *

><p>Y pues eso es el primer capítulo y sé que es aburrido u.u de igual forma aceptaré críticas constructivas, quejas, tomatazos…. XDDD si todavía queda alguien para cuando vuelva a actualizar les diré que por problemas de tiempo solo podré actualizar cada domingo D:. Bueno eso xd espero que a alguien le haya gustado y espero que las fans de Raito no me maten por describirlo de ésa forma . .<p>

AH casi lo olvido la canción que aparece es de Breaking Benjamin, se llama What lies Beneath escúchenla es buena XDDD. Bueno eso nos vemos el próximo domingo n_n

PD: si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia o si me comí alguna palabra, perdónenme esque terminé de escribir recién a las 1:23 de la mañana mi cabecita me duele un poquito u.u

PD2: Había olvidado decir y no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta pero las frases que están con negrita y con comillas son frases que Kira diría XD qué tendrá que ver ésto con el fic? bueno la respuesta es... con el tiempo lo sabrán O_O! Ahora si, nos vemos el domingo n_n


End file.
